Karry Anniversary Challenge: Return of the Reverse Flash: Hell to Pay
by TheInferno1536
Summary: This is an entry for the Karry Universe anniversary challenge. Karry Universe is a fanfic made by CharmedMillie-Karry Master. In this story Barry and Kara and their Justice League beat the Reverse Flash but he will not stay dead. Based on the movie Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay


Return of the Reverse Flash: Hell to Pay

Authors Note: Hello everybody I am TheInferno. This is my first fanfic I am writing so please bear with me. I am writing this to celebrate the third anniversary of the Karry Universe fanfic by CharmedMillie-Karry Master. She and her partner Captain Sigma-Karry Beta have their own multiverse that revolve around the CW's Arrowverse shows. To celebrate the anniversary Millie gave us readers a challenge. We had to write a chapter based around her fanfic. We were aloud to make up a chapter or change an existing one. I made up a chapter. So I hope you enjoy and thanks to Millie and Sigma for their hardwork. Also check out their Facebook page it is "Fanfiction Millma Verse Page" check it out. Now with out further ado:

Author's Note 2: This is based off the animated movie Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay

Time: Chapter 40: Swan Song, The battle between the early Justice League and the Reverse Flash

Firestorm had just punched Eobard and then Barry ran up to him. Barry repeatedly punched him in vengeance for his mother. Soon the punches were enough and Eobard died. The heroes had one, they had accomplished their goals and now they would go on to form the Justice League, recruit new heroes, travel between worlds, travel through time, have kids, all of those things. They were all rooted from this moment and they had succeeded.

Rewind a couple moments

As Barry punched him Eobard felt the moment he died. He knew this was it and there was nothing he could do about it, he was going to die. He knew he couldn't stop it but he had hope he could delay it. So even with the anti-speed formula rushing through his veins he called upon the power of the Speed Force. It was a speedsters last right to do so. And he powered through in the single moment trying to channel it. Then the Speed Force responded. He felt his power come back. He then used that power to run in that moment so fast that not even Barry saw him run. He ran until a time portal opened up and he jumped in. As he ran through he did some predictions in his head. In this timeline he had caused everything to happen earlier. So he guessed the Darkseid Invasion also happened earlier. So he took a guess and went to the year of the Darkseid Invasion.

Time: Between Chapters 116-117

Barry and Kara were still dealing with the events of what had happened the previous day with guests from Kryptonite Earth. Kara had gone to talk to Aunt Astra and Alex about the "parasite" comment which had reopened some old memories Barry was playing with Nora and Alura at Star Labs as he had an easy day. Cisco and Lisa was there with Cisco working on some stuff for STAR Gaming and Lisa still being afraid to leave him. Caitlin was there as well doing some tests on Garfield just to record some numbers.

Then suddenly a blur of yellow lightning zoomed into the building, crashing through a bunch of stuff on the way. Eobard crashed through some glass into the medbay. Barry quickly took all the others out of any potential danger and decided to see what was going on. He went over to the speedster on the floor and his heart dropped. He yelled, "NOOO!" For it was the Reverse Flash and he was alive. Eobard took off his cowl just to see some light. He did not get to see any though as he was punched right in the skull and sent to the wall. He slide down to floor and tried getting back up but was stopped by Barry. Barry snarled at him while pushing him against the while, "HOW ARE YOU HERE." Eobard just smiled and replied, "You will learn many more tricks when you are older Flash." Eobard then smash his head against Barry's and made a mad dash. He grabbed his Justice League communicator on the way out.

Barry's mind was flooded with so much emotion he even blocked out Kara's thoughts. He quickly came to his senses and ran after Eobard whose lightning trail which faintly remained for some reason.

Eobard while running was trying to hack into the communicator. Eventually he got it. He then looked up where William Harper was living and saw Starling City and headed there with Barry on his trail.

Kara had flew to labs and saw Barry was already gone. She saw Thawne and felt a sudden flood of emotions from Barry. Cisco called her over saying, "Kara I got a lead." She went over to his computer. On the screen it showed two very fast moving objects moving objects. They were ahead straight into Starling City

"So you're telling me that this tower is a cage for magical artifacts and stuff." William asked almost in disbelief. It wasn't true disbelief as he had literally just helped fight off an evil alien who wanted to take over the Earth. "That is correct." Replied the helmet who inside the tower had a sort of spirit form. "Huh that's neat. Hey what exact -" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was body slammed against a bookshelf. The Reverse Flash has appeared and he had but moments to spare. He ran and grabbed the helmet and went to William and lifted him up. "Put this on NOW!" Eobard ordered. Before William could reject, Eobard cut him off, "If you don't I will hunt down every single person that you hold even the slightest affection for and that will be a waste of my precious time. So don't make me repeat this. PUT IT ON NOW!" William with no time think thought of the Canaries who were in the city. He put the helmet on as Barry had finally traced Eobard's lightning. William became Dr. Fate and Barry was about to attack Thawne when Eobard spun around and kicked him down, grabbed him and broke through his back down into his knee. This both broke Barry's back and made him go unconscious. Thawn went back to Fate and he gave the wizard his last request, "Give me the Get Out of Hell Free card. I know you have it in your tower. Don't try and lie to me because I have enough knowledge on you from my time." Fate looked at him and said, "No card is going hold back your eternal banishment." Eobard did not look pleased and slammed his fists repeatedly into Fate. After several seconds Eobard tried again. "Give me the card." With less patience in his voice. "If you don't I will vibrate my hand through the helmet which will both kill your essence and destroy William's mind. So what will it be Nabu? The choice is yours." To prove his point Eobard started phasing the helmet. Fate had grown attached to William and did not want to see him die. So he sighed and said, "Alright I shall give you the card." Fate then did some hand movements and the card flew right out of his body and into Thawne's hand. "Thank you." He said and in a moment he was gone. Fate went over and started doing an incantation. Barry woke up in a gasp. Fate then explained, "Flash, The Reverse Flash has a mystical card that can grant him straight access into heaven. I assume he time traveled before he died to get this and will return to his death. You must get the card back for he doesn't deserve." As Barry heard he got more and more riled up. He got back up and was about to after him before Fate stopped him, "One more thing don't let him die with the card in hand. For that will still be a valid death so remove the card then kill him." Barry nodded and ran. He ran faster than he ever did before.

Eobard started vibrating and he took the card and phased it into himself. Just as he did Barry tackled him down to the wasteland road. Thawne got back up and being as cocky as he was decided to taunt Barry, "Ah ah ah Flash. You kill me and I win. So you have to be a bit more gentle." Barry ran back up to attack but was swatted back down. "You know what I'm going to die anyway so why not have some fun. A speedster at his truest power is infinitesimally faster than a Kryptonian blink. So maybe I'll visit your dear Supergirl and take her out of your life. Along with your children, I'm guessing twins again, maybe Don or Nora or some other mix." That was the last straw. Thawne had already taken so much from Barry. He would never touch another loved one again. Barry shot back up and brought Thawne down. Then the real beatdown started. He grabbed rocks around and smashed them into Thawne. Then for extra measures he snapped Thawne's leg in half. Seeing that as not enough he thought of a way to end this. He ran all the way back to the CCPD station. He went to the evidence locker and found what he was looking for. He came back holding a blade. He grabbed Thawne and gave him a little boost of energy, "You see this, this is what you killed my mother with and I'm going to make sure you rot in hell for that." He then used his knowledge as an ex-CSI to target certain points all across his body. Faster than light there were 99 little slits all over Thawne's body. Eobard felt as though he was paralyzed from the shock, then he felt the pain from the injuries that caused his death and knew it was almost time. Barry realizing the look in Eobard's eyes vibrated as fast as he could and grabbed the card out of Thawne's body. Then he flicked his wrist and there was a gaping slit across Thawne's neck. In an instant the body disappeared reappeared at the moment of his death and the light in his eyes went out.

Later that day Barry and Kara had gotten some time to be in their bond. "I know you are still not okay." Kara said "But you will be soon." Barry smiled at her and thought, "Maybe I need a break or we all need a break." And later they had planned their vacation.

End Note: So hope you all enjoyed shout out to Millie and Sigma.


End file.
